


Taste Test

by spiralicious



Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: hentai_contest, Food Porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:43:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chouji and Shikamaru play a game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste Test

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheshirejin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/gifts).



> Thanks for pinking, Kira!
> 
> I originally wrote this for Multi Fandom Hentai Contest, Prompt 45 "FoodPorn," under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Chouji wasn’t sure he liked this game. One shouldn’t voluntarily let themselves be blindfolded, alone and unarmed with a ninja, but Chouji trusted Shikamaru. That didn’t mean the lazy genius didn’t make him nervous.

“You’ll like this game, I promise.” Shikamaru patted Chouji’s shoulder. “Let’s start with something I know you’ll like.”

Chouji hesitantly parted his lips, waiting. Shikamaru brought his first offering to Chouji’s mouth. The spices of the sauce tickled Chouji’s nose and he could taste his favorite barbequed pork before it even reached his lips. His tongue flicked out to capture sauce from Shikamaru’s fingers as they retreated. It reminded Shikamaru of some of the other tongue flicking Chouji did. The game was going perfectly.

“Ok, let’s see how you like this one.”

Chouji opened his mouth wide awaiting the next selection. Shikamaru rolled the sauce covered ball along Chouji’s bottom lip, before poking it in his mouth. Chouji rolled it around his tongue, sampling the vinegary sauce. He bit into the savory pancake to the diced octopus filling. “Mmm, takoyaki.”

 

Shikamaru smiled. “Yes.” He loved watching Chouji’s mouth work. “Want to try something sweet next?”

Chouji nodded and not only opened his mouth but stuck out his tongue a little too. Shikamaru touched the confection to Chouji’s tongue and pulled it back. He delighted as the pink appendage extended itself to follow it. Chouji made a grunt of disappointment as Shikamaru held the sweet just out of reach. He gave up the pale green treat in favor of watching Chouji enjoy it.

Chouji bit into the ball of mochi and rolled it around his tongue to analyze the filling. “Daifuku with…crushed melon paste.”

“Okay, that one was too easy. Let’s try the next one.” Shikamaru stood up and silently pulled himself out of his pants. He slid the head of his cock along Chouji’s bottom lip, prompting the rotund ninja to poke out his tongue. Chouji laved at the head until Shikamaru released the moan he’d been holding back. Chouji brought his hands to Shikamru’s hips and engulfed his cock, surprising the genius. He worked his mouth with a vigor rarely seen outside of the barbeque restaurant. Shikamaru came in record time, which Chouji would never let him forget.

“My favorite; Shikastick.”

And Shikamaru was once again assured he as better then potato chips.


End file.
